1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a structure that is formed of an assembly of molded lottery ticket dispensers secured together in a side-by-side relationship. More particularly, this invention relates to a coupling plate that serves as an intermediate member for demountably attaching two ticket dispensers together in a side-by-side relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of modular box-like structures for displaying and dispensing of lottery tickets has long been known in the art. Normally, when a number of such dispensers are located together at a point of sale location, they are arranged in a stacked arrangement with one dispenser being stacked on top of another in a locked relationship as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,005 issued to Schafer on Mar. 21, 1995.
The stacking and locking features of the Schafer invention have proven to be highly popular and successful in utilization with modular ticket dispensing structures to form a stacked arrangement, but such invention is not applicable for fastening such dispensers in a side-by-side relationship so that two adjacent stacks of dispensers can be affixed to one another. Although the vast majority of lottery tickets utilized in the lottery industry have standard dimensions so that they can be dispensed from a wide variety of different types of ticket dispensers, occasionally a state lottery will conduct a game promotion that utilizes tickets of different sizes. To accommodate differently sized tickets, it is highly advantageous for a dispenser to be adjustable with respect to the number of ticket bins it may include. It is also advantageous for a typical lottery ticket dispenser that is formed from a transparent plastic to include display means by which a ticket sample of the particular type of game tickets in the dispenser is displayed for customers to be able to quickly ascertain the identity of the game tickets.
Thus, the present invention provides a locking display and dispensing structure comprised of at least two modular lottery ticket dispensers secured in a side-by-side relationship by a coupling plate and having the ability for being converted into holding at least two bins of lottery tickets and having display means for displaying the type of tickets contained therein.